


Would Be

by RyneiDai



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyneiDai/pseuds/RyneiDai
Summary: Blowing off some steam one night, Casey and Raphel run in with a woman who didn't seem to need their help.





	1. Well That's New

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a long car trip and spent of it writing to fight off the boredom. Enjoy.

"We'll that's new," said a petite dark hair woman as she stared at the two masked figures a few feet in front of her. 

One was thin. A silver hockey mask covering his face. Long black hair pushed back by the edges of the mask. He held a hockey stick defensively up, as if at any moment he'd be ready to play. On his back some sort of backpack was strapped and from it, peaked out over his head, were various other sports equipment. The other was about the same height, easily twice as wide at the shoulders, and by thickness of his body. Every inch of him was covered. If the occasional glints from the lamp post just behind her were anything to go by, it was all metal. 

Just a moment before she had been walking, when, as she walked in front of the start of an alley way a man came at her and grabbed her. He practically tackled her to him as he watched the two figures who had come up shortly behind him. 

"Stay back!" yelled the voice behind her. 

"Really? Right in my ear? They're like six feet away. I think they can hear ya," she said sarcastically. 

The firmer press of cold steel in her neck made her roll her eyes. A thick arm sneaked around the front of her waist and pulled her roughly back into a solid, warm chest. From deep in his chest there was a growl as if warning her to try something again. 

"Listen pal," started the smaller masked person in front of her, he lowered the hockey stick in his right hand slightly and took a hesitant step forward.

"I'll shoot her!" The man behind her yelled again making her roll her eyes even harder. 

The larger masked figure let out a soft chuckle. The steel pulled away slightly. The chest puffed out and pressed firmer against her back. She could tell he felt confused from the way hitch in his breath sounded. Quickly, her hands shot up to pull the arm holding the gun away from her. Head slammed back into his chin. He stumbled a step back, the space allowing her to turn enough to slam her elbow into his throat. The guy was on the ground coughing. 

"So you can do your thing now or whatever." She said to her masked "saviors" as she kicked the gun away from the coughing man. 

The hockey stick guy cleared his throat, "right" he whispered. 

"So for a lil' thing ya sure know how to defend yerself," the shiny guy spoke as he zip tied the would-be assailant. 

"I like luring men into a false sense of security. Easier to catch them off their guard." 

"No shit," hockey stick said. "You live around here?" He asked, pulling up the hockey mask. 

"How else would I know how to do that?" She chuckled. 

Both men chuckled as well. The big guy glances up from his squat next to the man that was now tied up and glaring up at the woman. 

"Don't s'pose ya'd appreciate someone walking ya home?" The big guy asked. 

She smiles up at him as he stands up and all but swaggers over towards her all three ignoring the man on the ground who's trying desperately to scream out profanities, but his voice sounds soft and bruised. 

"I'm fairly certain that regardless of my answer one of ya are gonna be following to make sure I'm alright, right, Big Guy?" 

Hockey mask had stepped away and was talking on the phone, spilling out the cross streets that they stood near. The other guy rubbing his hand against the back of his neck to at least appear bashful at being accused of good intention stalking. 

"I appreciate a guy who knows his way around tying, but I require dinner first," she winked at him as the other guy walked back over, his mask pulled back down. 

"Uhhh, lady, I don't think 'm your type." The big guy replied as he squared his shoulders. 

She laughed, a wide smile on her. "You can cover every inch of skin, Big Guy, but not that energy. The most attractive I've felt in awhile." With another wink she took some steps back, bowed slightly saying "I'll see you around boys."

With a natural twist on her heels she began walking away, throwing up a hand with a short wave as she went. 

"Damn, she's hot, Raph," Hockey mask spoke when she was no longer in ear shot. "Should have introduced ya'self, man. A girl doesn't flirt like that with just anyone." 

"Come on, Case," Raph spoke as he moved towards the fire escape near them after making sure the gun was out of reach yet visible for the cops to see.

"Man, I'm just saying, have some fun when you can," Case said once he was on top of the roof next to his friend. "Leo doesn't have ta know every time ye'r seen." 

They leaned over the edge, watching the woman walk past two buildings. Jumping to the next building, they continued to watch as she turned at the corner and walk into a building across the street from them. 

"No point in getting my hopes up," Raph spoke out roughly once they saw a light on the side of the building they could just barely see. He sprinted away shortly afterward. 

"Would be good for ya guys to make some friends."

It took longer than usually for her to walk the short distance to her apartment from where she just was. Her steps, while precise, were slower than her usually pace. If anyone who realised had asked her why she was walking so differently she would have just brushed it off as enjoying the cool autumn air after a brief brush with death. 

No way was she going to tell anyone that she was trying to see if she could still feel the eyes of the men that hand so willing tried to come to her rescue. Nor would she admit that she liked the way the big one felt when, she thinks, he was looking at her. It was like a wave of energy rushing towards her and pulling her in. 

"Oh fuck," she whispered out when her foot hit the asphalt as she began to cross the street. "I actually said that to him." 

Reaching a building, she half glanced up behind her as she opened the front door. Seeing two silhouettes on the building across the street. She smiled to herself at being right at her assumption that they'd follow. It left her stomach feeling all fluttery. She feel asleep an hour later, all cozy in her bed, and hoping that she does meet at least one of them again.


	2. Rooftop Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers find a rooftop garden and a mystery.

The next few weeks went like a blur for Raph; wake up, train, patrol. It was only when he was in the neighbor he saw that little muster woman that he allowed himself to go check up on her street. Or that what he told himself. If he was completely serious with himself, he'd admit to feeling anxiety in his chest until he saw her figure pass her light window, or saw her walking into her building if he was able to check shortly after nightfall. On some occasions he'd see her up on the roof, tending to a little garden that was set up there. 

It was almost two months of that did he find himself, with his brothers on the roof of her building. Acting as nonchalant as possible as he watched his brothers take in the potted plants and little green house on the roof. 

"Hey Donnie, why don't we garden?" Asked a playful voice while he gently brushed his fingers along a leaf of what looked to be some sort of pumpkin plant. 

"Plants need sunlight Mikey," came another voice. "And who would take care of them? Think our hands are a little to big to do most of the work." 

"I'm sure Master Splinter would love it. You know how he loves plants. And think of all the food." Mikey said with a dreamy quality to his voice in the last sentence. 

The brothers scattered at hearing a struggle from someone trying to open the roof access door from the inside. Light flickered on to the paved cement of the roof through the open door. A feminine shadow bending and pushing a cinder block against the door could be seen. Next to her was a shadow were two baskets stacked up which she picked up after checking that the door would shut easily. 

Taking a step onto the cement, she stopped. One arm holding the baskets to her form while the other moved to hold the door frame. She looked dizzy, like she might even pass out. If she had been face just a little bit more towards the light, the brothers would have noticed that her eyes were scanning her surrounds. 

After a few moments, she continued. Opening the green house door with ease, she placed the baskets on a small table inside. Pulling out something from inside the top basket she hung it up in the center of greenhouse and turned it on. The little lantern did well to illuminate inside the little building. 

In a matter of minutes she had filled one of the baskets with the fruits and vegetables from the plants inside. She unhooked the lantern and brought it with her as she moved out towards the pots and covered garden beds around the edges of the roof. When the other basket was almost full, as she was working on the last tree standing in a large pot by the door, music filled the air and she pulled out a cell phone from the pocket of her sweat pants. 

"Hi mom," she spoke with a smile on her face as she placed the phone on the edge of the pot.

"It's almost 3am, why are you still awake?" A voice from the other line asked. 

"Forgot about some stuff I had to do in the garden is all." 

"Ya sure?" The voice paused for a moment. "Because I had a dream about you and an abbot..." from the light in the doorway, the brothers could see the woman tense and mouth the word 'fuck.'

"Mind explaining that to your dear, old mother, Rona Oddveig B-"

"The full name, really mother?" She asked almost playfully. 

"Rona," the woman on the other end sounded stern. 

Rona sighed, she slid down against the wall next to the pot before picking up the phone and staring down at the screen in her hands. She glanced up with another sigh. 

"Peter showed up at the office today," she started slowly. 

"Are you okay? Did he-" she was cut off again. 

"I'm okay mom. Really. I promise. He was sober enough to not be a complete idiot. By the time got around to talking, Boss Man was already threatening to call security on him for security violations." 

"Did he say what he wanted?" Her mother asked. 

"Money for something or other. I wasn't really listening to him." 

The was a long pause. Rona lifting her head and looking up at the night sky, noting all the blinking lights of airplanes off in the distance. 

"Do you still have the tazer?" 

"Yes. Always charged and in my bag. The pocket knife always in my pocket. Bat by the door and the pistol next to my bed. I've got my bases covered... My neighbors know enough that if some man comes asking about me that something is wrong. The supers mother, The Hawk, she knows everything. If he takes so much as a step into the building he's gonna have a shot gun in his face." 

"I'm still going to worry unless youe're here with me." 

Rona smiled down at the phone. "If he shows up again, and I don't think I can handle it, I'll take some time off, yeah?" 

"My little Valkyrie," came the reply followed shortly by a sigh and then a loving goodnight message. 

Rona sat on the ground for a few more moments, staring back up at the sky. A look of intense contemplation on her face. It was the sound of a helicopter off in the distance that snapped her out of her trance and she went back to plucking the fruit from the last pot she had been working on. With the last basket full, she made her way back to the access door with both baskets and the lantern. Moving the cinder block, she said good night out into the night, her eyes glancing over all of the roof before allowing the door to shut behind her. 

"What's a Valkyrie?" Mikey asked as he popped out from behind a garden bed he had been hiding behind. 

"Women warriors from Norse mythology," Donnie said walking out from behind the green house. 

"Anyone else catch that pistle comment? Ya think this is something to look into Leo?" Raph walked over to join his other brothers. 

"Can't hurt to check the area every once in awhile and see if there's anything strange going on. Donnie, you think you can find out more about her?" 

"Sure. I doubt there's many with the middle name Oddvieg living in New York. Shouldn't be too hard once I'm back in the lab." 

"Let's do another lap around the neighborhood before heading back to the lair, just to be safe."


	3. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrangements are made as the brothers find out more about the rooftop Rona.

Back in the lair, within of the sewer under New York City, the brothers went about they're early morning rotputine befor heading off to bed. Leonardo was was doing his meditation in the dojo. Michelangelo was eating cold pizza while watching some movie on the tv in their make shift living room. Donatello was in his lab, computers up and running while he did a search on one Rona Oddveig B-something. Raphael was sitting on the recliner next to his youngest brother, his three fingered hand holding up his head as he tried to ignore his brother in the next room and focus on the movie. 

Leonardo was walking out of the dojo when Donatello walked out of his lab. 

"Got a full name, Rona Oddveig Bryne. Age 26. Daughter or Magna Brenda Bryne and a Peter MacLeay. Works for the NYC department of Argiculture specializing in section 9 sustainability." Donatello says while turning down the tv. 

"Do we have reason to believe that he's the Peter she mentioned?" Leonardo asked.

"Without a doubt. His record, far from spotless. Mostly petty theft until about 20 years ago. Assualt, kidnapping, attempted filicide," pausing at Michelangelo's raised hand. "Attempted murder of his child, Mikey. All of which, in court he said 'their old gods forced me to do it.' Spent 13 years of his life sentence receiving psychiatric help, and got out on parole 5 years. 4 years ago had a restraining order placed on him by Rona after an claim went no where with the police. He was placed in a psychiatric hospital for 6 months after that." 

"So he's what, a religious nut job?" Raphael asked from his seat. 

"Simply put, yes. He's dangerous though," Donnie explained that he read through the report, saw the case photos. 

They came up with a plan. Spend some extra time on patrol in her neighborhood. Keep close eye on MacLeay finacies in case anything pops up anywhere but where he lives in Maine. They decided that becasue Rona was speaking at lecture on vertical indoor gardening in a weeks time, they would ask April if they would sit in on the lecture. Have her try and talk to her, get better aquinated to know that April may be with her if anything were to happen in the future. 

"Isn't April bad with plants?" Micky asked just before the brothers were about to continue on with their prior activities. 

The brothers all joked that no one should mention that tidbit when they asked April if she could check out the lecture. 

Avoid it they did, even as a miming Casey stood behind her. His fingers held up like a gun the the fake dracaenad in the corner of the room next to him. The brothers hid their laughter well as they each avoided making eye contact in his general direction. 

"Sure, I'll take Casey with me," April said as she took the flyer that Donnie had printed for the event.

"What?" Casey asked as he stopped what he was doing and stared at her. A huff left left him as she turned and glared between him and the potted plastic. 

"Sure babe," he walked over and looked over at the paper she was holding, his eyes darting over to Raph before he mumbled something about needing a drink. 

With a roll of his eyes, Raph got the hint and casually made his way into the kitchen behind his friend. 

"Should I ask how you came to find all this out?" Casey pulled out a beer for himself and handed another to Raph. 

"Leo picked the rendevu, okay," Raph' s voice was hushed as he snapped the words. Using his katana to pop of the bottle cap before taking a heavy gulp of the liquid. 

Casey smirked at his friend, "Might as well be try and talk to her if ye'r gonna be watching." 

"Fuck off, Jones." The reply complimented with a eyeroll. A chuckle met his retreating back.


End file.
